1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera supports and more particularly pertains to a new camera steadying device for steadying a camera while taking a picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of camera supports is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 681,345 describes a device for suspending a camera between a floor and a ceiling. Another type of camera support is U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,306 having a flat base that is pivotally coupled to a lower end of a monopod for being engaged by the foot to stabilize the monopod without using hands. U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,169 has a tape member that is extendable to preset intervals from a housing steadying a camera.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new camera steadying device that allows a camera to being steadied quickly to allow for a clear picture to taken.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new camera steadying device that is compact and can be easily transported with the camera.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member being designed for being coupled to the camera being held by a user. A flexible extension member extends from the body member. The flexible extension member is designed for being stepped on by the user opposite the camera whereby the flexible extension member resists upward vertical movement of the camera for steadying the camera when the user is taking a picture.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.